Hotel Transylvania 4
Hotel Transylvania 4: Mavis' Beginning is an upcoming American computer-animated fantasy comedy film. It is directed by Genndy Tartakovsky, the film is being written by Adam Sandler. ''Produced by Sony Pictures Animation, with animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks. Featuring the reprised roles of Selena Gomez, Adam Sandler, Kevin James, Keegan-Michael Key, David Spade Steve Buscemi, Fran Drescher, and Molly Shannon, It is the fourth installment in the ''Hotel Transylvania ''franchise and the prequel/spin-off to ''Hotel Transylvania ''(2012), it will be released on July 30, 2019, by Sony Pictures. Featuring a new hit single by Ariana Grande. Storyline The film centers back to the beginning at Hotel Transylvania, the youngest daughter of Dracula, named Mavis (Selena Gomez) who's living in a perfect life there at the Hotel 'till she happily realized her aunt is coming back to visit. Cast * Selena Gomez as Mavis ** Sunny Sandler as Baby Mavis * Adam Sandler as Count Dracula * Johnny Depp as Boogeyman * Kevin James as Frank/Frankenstein * Keegan-Michael Key as Murray, a mummy. * David Spade as Griffin the Invisible Man * Steve Buscemi as Wayne, a werewolf. * Fran Drescher as Eunice, Frankenstein's wife. * Molly Shannon as Wanda, Wayne's werewolf wife * Josh Peck as Batty the Bat, a clumsy bat. * Justin Timberlake as Hank, Frank and Eunice's son. * Zooey Deschanel as Wendy Blob (''in blob language), a little green blob. * Kevin Hart as Pedro, a teenage mummy. * Jon Lovitz as Quasimodo, a Hunchback gourmet chef. * Luenell as Shrunken Head, Mavis' wisecracking shrunken head that serves as a "Do Not Disturb" sign. * Brian George as Suit of Armor, the head of Hotel Transylvania's security guards. * Rob Riggle as Skeleton Husband * Sadie Sandler as Winnie, a werewolf puppy. * Genndy Tartakovsky as Blobby, a green blob. * Jackie Sandler as Martha, Mavis' mother and Dracula's wife who was killed by angry mob. * Tom Kenny as Skeleton Wife * Dee Bradley Baker as Diane the Chicken, Lydia's pet chicken. * Chris Parnell as Mr. Fly * Robert Smigel as Marty, a pink Gill-Man * Jonny Solomon as Gremlin Man * Brian McCann as Bigfoot * Paul Brittain as Zombie Plumber * Rose Abdoo as Witch Monster Cameo * Calaca Mariachi Band * Gargoyles * Hotel Transylvania staff * Werewolf pups * Esmeralda, Quasimodo's pet rat. * Sentient Tables * Suit of Armors * Hydra Heads * Headless Coachman (New) * House Keeper Witches * Hydra Heads * Zombies * Dragons * Gillmen * Giant Octopus * Ghosts * Yeti * Mutant Mosquito (New) * Old Germlin * Elderly Gremlin * Vlad (Painted) Soundtrack # Moonlight - Ariana Grande, written by Ammo, Becky G and Julie Frost, Mixed by Mr. TalkBox # Gonna Make You Sweat - Crazy Frog # Whistle (While You Work It) - Katy Taz # My Little Mavis (a Lullaby song) - Jackie Sandler, written by Adam Sandler and Robert Smigel # Night of my Life - Group 1 Crew # Dance Like Yo Daddy - Rachel Platten, written by Will Fuller, Dennis White and Lukasz Gottwald Music & Lyric Video * Moonlight - Ariana Grande (From Hotel Transylvania 4: Mavis' Beginning) Sneak Peek * A Open Season Short Trailers HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA 4: MAVIS' BEGINNING | Official Trailer & International Trailer * "We Have Arrived" by RAE feat. Classic Movie Clips * The Birthday Extravaganza (Present Day), in a song of "Whistle" * Meet Lydia * Dodge Ball!, in a song of "Gonna Make You Sweat" * I Miss Your Mom Too * Surprise! (Ending Scene), in a song of "Night of my Life" A Studio Company * Digital Intermediate by: EFilm Special Effects * 'Sony Pictures Imageworks (SPI) '(imagery and animation) * 'Sony Pictures Imageworks Canada '(imagery and animation) Credit Songs Song 1 * Moonlight: By Ariana Grande Song 2 * Dance Like Yo Daddy: By Rachel Platten Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Spin-Offs Category:Vampires Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Feature film Category:2019 Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Sony Pictures Category:Prequel films Category:Children's films Category:2019 Category:Family Category:Children Category:Spin-off Category:Rough Draft Studios Category:Sequels Category:Media Rights Capital Category:Movies Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:IMAX films